An example of the technology for managing HW resources installed in a computer system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-312689. In the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-312689, when a user of the computer system finds a shortage of memory capacity in a data storage device, the user requests the owner of the computer system to add an additional disk device(s) and the owner adds the disk device(s) in response to the request.